Ideals
by TheEndOfTomorrow
Summary: A late, restless night for both parties leads to a skirmish and a clash of beliefs between Zero and Harpuia. Set after MMZ2 and before MMZ3, light CielxZero. Edited, finalized version uploaded.


Disclaimer – In no way do I claim any ownership of the Megaman franchise, Megaman Zero, Zero or Harpuia. This is a fan-made fiction about these characters and events, the rights of which are owned by Capcom.

A/N - For simple starters, I didn't check as I usually do to see if anyone else has done this or a similar story. If it so happens that anyone did, I apologize and this was not an attempt to duplicate any such story. Please take it as my own spin on such a tale.

Ideals

A One-Shot Fanfiction by,

TheEndOfTomorrow. 

* * *

><p>Each and every click of the trigger would loose another pellet of energy – a speeding bullet of plasma which would undoubtedly find its mark within an opponent's body. Every swing of a saber would sever another limb, cause another wound, end another life – It was with these thoughts Zero, the legendary Reploid warrior, would find himself lying awake at night. He entertained these unwanted guests for what felt like hours, glancing at the digital read of a clock to find out it had only been a paltry ten minutes.<p>

'_I know what I fight for, but that doesn't make the price tag any less costly.'_

Sudden images. Drudging-ups of days gone by, that life he once lived a century past – the azure-clad Megaman X, the closest thing to a best friend and partner Zero ever had, always ruminating about being swept up in conflict after conflict. The excitable young Axl, a neo-reploid- Zero couldn't even remember what had happened to him, the memory was far too hazy. A chestnut-haired Reploid girl, standing alongside her tall and proud brother, who Zero seemed to instinctively know as the Colonel, _her name, why can't I place her name, who was she, no, Iris-_

An upsurge of guilt bubbling forth from his chest, and Zero stirred from his fitful pseudo-slumber fully. Glaring again at the digital readout, the clock informed him of the obscene hour. It wouldn't do his energy reserves to neglect resting now, but Zero certainly knew he was getting nowhere in trying to force himself to do so. Slipping silently to the floor, the crimson hero made to leave his private room – one 'awarded' to him by the Resistance members, for his constant service – he only longed for a breath of fresh night air.

Palming open the metal door, Zero again marveled at how much more upscale the 'new' resistance base was compared to the original – he had been here a few months, but couldn't help comparing it to his stay in the older, decrepit hole the resistance had been forced to crawl into nightly and pray Neo Arcadia would let them see the day. Upon returning to them, he had been impressed – Ciel would attribute their success to Elpizo's leadership and Zero's continually miraculous combat feats, but Zero had a feeling the Resistance was always meant to be this way with or without him. A sophisticated, lethal force to keep the Neo Arcadian armies on their toes – enough bite to make sure the utopian society took them and their message seriously. They merely needed a chance to flourish, and the only thing the Reploid hero credited himself with was allowing for that opportunity.

Passing Ciel's laboratory, Zero deliberately slowed and stepped silently – the young human scientist was often up late, working on a multitude of inventions with an equal amount of study and research involved. The Ciel System in particular had occupied her attention for a while now - an alternative energy that if properly developed, could be so world-changing as to end the Neo Arcadian crackdown. Zero didn't want to disturb her, but also knew she would tag herself along if she knew he was going outside. The warrior never really minded – Ciel was truly a friend, supporting him from the moment of his resurgence in the world and all throughout the midst of his terrible amnesia, always entrusting Zero with her hopes and dreams...and in turn, Zero had made it a point to never let her down. He truly believed Ciel herself, not just the System, would be a central figure to what the world could eventually call total peace – a day he longed for when his armor and weaponry were no longer really needed.

In spite of that unfailing respect for her, Zero would have had to been blind to not notice the growing affection Ciel held for him. Something like that was inevitable, he supposed, now well past her room and resuming a brisk-paced walk. He nodded to a few of the night watches as he passed, catching eager salutes or waves in reply - doing so much for Ciel and the resistance and asking so little in return, Zero knew he had their utmost respect and in Ciel's case, a growing adoration. Even within Zero, a secret, dark well of emotion longed to signal a return to her feelings, the Reploid's mind knew better. For the time being, this was war – and in war, feelings tended to take a backseat. He couldn't risk the ramifications for him or her… _Another flash of that girl, her once bright blue, shining eyes now staring lifeless, I'm holding her and I know I'm the one responsible-_

Shaking his head, Zero allowed himself a slight groan of frustration. Dwelling on the past wouldn't help him, especially not in regards to relaxing enough for proper sleep. Finally stepping out into the open, cool night air among the surface level, Zero could see the stars. Hundreds of thousands of twinkling lights, so pristine and still as if mocking the war-scarred planet these people and Reploids lived on. Zero thought it over in his mind – there was the war between Neo Arcadia and the Resistance, a growing hotbed of anti-Reploid sentiment among the human populace, the energy crisis, the Dark Elf leaving for parts unknown, and-

Zero stopped himself there, soldier senses going haywire, informing him to the unexpected threat. Immediately he fell into a stance with his trusty Z-saber in hand, whirling around and looking up to the building he had just exited. "I thought you had more honor than this." Zero spoke sharply, addressing the offender.

Clapping, none other than Sage Harpuia slowly hovered to the ground, leaving his perch atop the Resistance building. He wore a smirk Zero often caught him with, the two clashing head-to-head on the battlefield on numerous occasions. The emerald aerial Reploid regarded Zero a moment, his sharp gaze focused intently – as always. "Of course I do. I would never attack the Resistance while they slept, Zero. That's something maybe Leviathan would attempt."

Raising the Z-saber to elicit quicker answers, not liking Harpuia's smug tone, Zero glared back – a fierce stare which had frozen many an enemy in their tracks on its own. "Don't play with me, Harpuia. Why have you come here? What's your intent?"

Harpuia's smirk faded – Zero had a 'bad' habit of quickly undermining the Sage's pride, the simple fact that he did not intimidate Zero usually brought the Guardian curling into anger. "Play? Now Fefnir's usually the one who 'plays', but...perhaps I'll enthrall you." Two flashing violet energy blades and Zero knew he had a fight on his hands. Harpuia quickly threw one blade at Zero – the ex-hunter deftly swatting it to the side – but Harpuia thrust forward, using his superior booster technology to close the gap between the two quickly. It was a decoy attack, meant to throw the enemy off guard. Had Zero been any kind of normal enemy, it would've been lethal.

But Zero twisted – sidestepping Harpuia's thrust by a hairbreadth, gripping the guardian on the back of the head to shove him further along his trip, moving him past his intended target with the help of his own momentum. Harpuia disengaged his thrusters and tumbled, seething, as Zero re-solidified his weakened stance. "Did you think by attacking at night I'd be so off guard as to fall for that?" Zero half-mocked, saber ever at the ready.

Grunting slightly, Harpuia gripped his dropped energy saber – reigniting it within his grasp, standing tall and proud once more to stare down Zero. "I told you before. You probably don't believe this, but I had no intention of coming here to fight."

"You're right, I don't believe it." Zero kept his stance, his glare, his attitude – nothing he had seen of the Four Guardians suggested they did anything but torment the Resistance and by extension, make Zero's life a complete and utter living hell.

"I..." Harpuia almost looked conflicted, before readying his stance again. "No matter. Come, Zero. Try your luck against my blades again!"

That single moment of hesitation, Zero saw that flicker of emotion in Harpuia's eyes – those same proud green eyes that usually were ever-brimming with the passion of a warrior and determination of a leader had seemed…sunken. Exhausted. Zero dashed forward, 'accepting' Harpuia's invitation with a quick horizontal slash. Harpuia crossed and met his saber with a blade, as expected. Zero's other hand was ready, though – Buster gun slipped deftly into his grip from its side holster during the forward dash, Zero aimed at the Guardian's second blade. With a quick, precise shot, he connected with the handle of the Sage's other sword. The blade did not break and the uncharged shot merely glanced off the Guardian's armored hand, but the impact did keep Harpuia from retaliating properly – which allowed Zero to use his forward momentum to slam the hilt of the pistol into his opponent's abdomen.

Harpuia went crashing backwards, but not before countering the assault. Arching his primary blade back as Zero punched him, the Guardian managed to cut into the Buster gun – the tiny device popping and exploding in Zero's hand, forcing the warrior to toss it aside uselessly. Panting, Harpuia engaged his thrusters to stop his fall, moving back some and at least content that Zero wouldn't be able to use the same trick twice. Zero spoke, however, which was almost more reeling than the blow. "You were restless too, weren't you? You're also tired of the war."

Eyes widening, the Sage marveled – how had Zero known? Almost in that same instant, a mutual understanding was gained – the hero had said 'too'. Harpuia, unwittingly, had found a kindred soul of sorts within his own archenemy. The Guardian spoke slowly, bleeding out the thoughts that tormented him to his enemy. "War consumes life. We fight for justice, for the preservation of humanity. But the cost..."

It was Zero's turn to be dealt a small shock – a sudden spark of shared interest kindling between the warriors, almost as if in spite of their blades pointing down one another's throats their souls were harmonizing. "I know. The earth, she cracks and scars beneath our struggles...the lives lost, both human and Reploid - the toll on those who survive. It's a terrible thing."

The Sage nodded his assent lightly, yet quite in contrast to their shared sentiment readied his dual blades again. The two warriors quickly clashed together – Harpuia crossing both of his blades to catch Zero's, the scissored energy swords applying pressure to Zero's weapon – but the Z-saber had never yet faltered to the pressure, almost as if a symbol of Zero's resolute will. Cracks and hisses of plasma meeting plasma popped between the two, both eyes glaring down another with an odd mix of both hatred and respect. "Have you ever…questioned…why you fight?" Harpuia asked the question while grunting, exerting his strength to keep the pressure on Zero.

"Almost, but…no…" Zero's reply was put on hold for a moment by his own counterattack. Activating the thrusters he usually used for dashing, Zero propelled upward – spinning with the Z-saber in a circle, the Kuuenbu attack reducing Harpuia's attempts to slice his blades together to naught. Finally breaking the circle, Zero slammed down ferociously with the saber – Harpuia was only able to raise one of the two in protest, the thunderous energy released between the weapons meeting enough to send both rivals propelling back a bit. Zero landed deftly on his feet, Harpuia skidding back, lying in something of a low crouch to steady himself with his blades crossed, while Zero took the opportunity to continue his answer. "I believe in Ciel. I believe in the Resistance, and more importantly, I believe Neo Arcadia will see reason once Ciel completes her energy research."

"You presume overmuch about your enemies, don't you think?" That smirk was back – and Harpuia's ploy was revealed, his blades crisscrossing together to slash at air. Harpuia's signature energy slash wave sped towards Zero, the latter admittedly caught off guard by the move and mentally berating himself even as he just managed to dodge – the wave of energy cutting a into a wall behind Zero. The noise produced was resounding, though – the metal wall crumbling and melting away into an x-shape, Zero knew someone would be alerted to the scuffle sooner rather than later. Still, Harpuia seemed unconcerned that Zero had even dodged the attack – as if he had been counting on him to do so, continuing. "But...it is true. With the Ciel System on the table, perhaps Neo Arcadia can finally lay to rest the war. Energy crystal consumption has always been the leading political motive behind continuing the campaign, as it is." Harpuia reasoned.

Zero marveled – so much logic, rational and truth between the two of them, and yet they were still fighting. Taking a chance, Zero lowered his saber – glancing pointedly at Harpuia, that same no-nonsense glare now less like the chilling one he gave his enemies and more the one the Resistance soldiers looked to for inspiration – something of smoldering warmth behind the cold eyes. "Do you think it will have been worth it, in the end?"

Harpuia glared back – but deactivated his sabers, even going so far as to holster them completely. "I don't know. That's what I often think, when I come by this area sometimes at night. The lights are far too bright in Neo Arcadia to see the peaceful stars, you understand. I...long for what they offer, I suppose." The Sage confessed.

It was almost a tranquil moment, a camaraderie Zero hadn't shared with anyone on a battlefield since Megaman X himself – interrupted within seconds by a Resistance watch finally spotting the Neo Arcadian Guardian on home territory. Alarms raised, lights flickered, and there was shouting – but Zero and Harpuia gripped onto their mutual understanding, as if knowing they'd never be afforded another opportunity in this lifetime.

It was Harpuia who spoke first. "You were lucky today, 'Hero'. I will dole out the supreme justice of Neo Arcadia to you when next we meet."

Zero nodded lightly in response. "And I'll surpass it with our ideals, just like I always have. Nothing more."

Harpuia quickly broke into a run, violet energy streaking behind him as he thrust towards the stars, returning to Neo Arcadia. Zero turned his back, walking slowly towards the frantic Resistance members, the sleepy, frazzled Ciel who was always so overly concerned about his well-being. The Reploid hero knew he and Harpuia would inevitably meet again in battle. Both warriors now knew the shared thread of hope that would bond them even through their clashing blades – the hope that the next time they battled would be the last before giving way to peace. 

* * *

><p>AN – I wrote this off the cuff in a matter of two hours after a Megaman binge. I've always wanted to do something of a novelization for a Megaman game, because I often find myself playing and either thinking of what dialogue could be exchanged between parties during levels/boss fights, or cringing at some of Capcom's translations/dialogue. Megaman Zero in particular, because I've always felt since Megaman Zero 2 and 3 that there was a modicum of respect Harpuia had for Zero and vice-versa – one that wasn't really given much in the way of backstory in either game. In any case, here this fiction is, and I hope it's somewhat passable to read. Further, I wanted to try my hand at a combat scene. While I am good with dialogue, I sometimes find it hard to keep the dialogue up and interspersed with the combat whilst giving a good enough description of the combat to continue going. Constructive criticism in this regard would be most helpful.

In any case, until my muse next strikes,

Take care, Dear Reader.

-TheEndOfTomorrow.


End file.
